Dancing (song)
"Dancing" is a song performed by Olivia Newton-John and the Tubes that appears on the soundtrack of the 1980 movie Xanadu. Empath Stories It appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series as a shared dream between Empath and Smurfette during their breakup period. Lyrics Smurfette: (Done in the style of Big Band music) Anybody blue? Anybody needed someone, too? Anyone feeling cold? No one there you can hold? Don't wait to get old and gray, I'm gonna blow all the clouds away, 'Cause there is nothing I would rather do. Forget about the blues tonight, sweet thing. Forget about the rules tonight, sweet thing. I want to dance with you until the sun comes creeping through. I want to dance with you; I won't stop pleasing you. Honey, for a while, give a girl a chance to show some style. If you got no love to spare, Tell me lies, I don't care. You'd better believe that I, I know some moves that we got to try, 'Cause there is nothing I would rather do. Forget about the blues tonight, sweet thing. Forget about the rules tonight, sweet thing. I want to dance with you until the sun comes creeping through. I want to dance with you; I won't stop pleasing you. Empath: (Done in the style of 1980s rock n' roll) Lover, I want to let you know, I won't take a back seat. Ain't willing to let you go. I won't take a back seat. Don't want to hear what you want, It's got to be all my way, And I'm making sure you stay to see. I'm really a selfish man, I got to get right to it. Lover, tonight, I'm thinking of me. Lover, I won't take a back seat tonight...ooooh. Lover, getting on my two feet tonight...ooooh. Got some dancing to do, got some dancing to do. Got some dancing to do, got some dancing to do. Can't let anyone get to you. I won't take a back seat. Let me show you what I can do. I won't take a back seat. Ain't funny to fool with me. I'll be a bad loser. You're getting me mad using me. Try putting a spell on me, 'Cause I had a strange feeling. You better get down to healing me. Lover, I won't take a back seat tonight...ooooh. Lover, getting on my two feet tonight...ooooh. Got some dancing to do, got some dancing to do. Got some dancing to do, got some dancing to do. (The following lines are sung simultaneously by both singers) Smurfette: Forget about the blues tonight Empath: Lover, I won't take a back seat Smurfette: Sweet thing Empath: Tonight...ooooh Smurfette: Forget about the rules tonight Empath: Lover, getting on my two feet Smurfette: Sweet thing Empath: Tonight...ooooh Smurfette: I want to dance with you Empath: Got some dancing to do Smurfette Until the sun comes creeping through Empath: Got some dancing to do Smurfette: I want to dance with you Empath: Got some dancing to do Smurfette: I won't stop pleasing you Empath: Got some dancing to do Category:Songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Movie soundtrack songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Open to Community Category:Smurfette's songs Category:Empath Smurf's songs Category:Duets